The Capitol Games
by laufeysn
Summary: The 76th Games is the Capitol Games. This story is in the view of two different people, a Capitol girl called Pax Featherman and Johanna Mason, the temporary Panem president, as the Capitol Games in action.


**_So the layout of this story is still in progress, I'm having helpful advice and so the format is now going along the lines of two first person accounts from Johanna Mason and an OC Capitol girl called Pax Featherman. There are going to be quite a few OC's (I think) as well as seeing the original characters every now and then, I want to be able to write from both perspectives from within the arena and out of it so this seems to fit in here._**

**_Anyway, hopefully the future patterns of writing will be consistent! As you can see here, the prologue is in third person. This is just so I can set the scene, things will be happening properly over the next few chapters starting with Pax's POV._**

**_So, I hope you like the story, as always, reviews are always welcome :)_**

**_Dulcie_**

**_xx_**

* * *

><p>As Johanna Mason looked over balcony at majestic beauty of the Capitol she pondered the events of just a few months ago.<p>

Was Katniss Everdeen telling the truth when she said she wanted the Games to continue? She seemed to be telling the truth at the time that maybe it was just her anger causing her to say things she didn't want, but Katniss didn't seem to be that kind of person. Then again, grief can do mysterious things.

Still, as Johanna looked around she realised it didn't really matter if the Girl of Fire thought it was a good idea or not, after Johanna had become the temporary president of Panem she had continued with the idea of the 76th Annual Hunger Games. Why should Coins death make a difference to the plans, it had been a democratic vote. Everyone got a choice, and they chose the Games.

So later on this year, the Games would yet again begin, but this time with the children of the Capitol. Those who have lived their whole lives under the influence of the Capitol, thinking the Games were just that. Games. But like the districts they would realise that nothing was ever that simple.

They grew up with the Games, as did their parents, however even if you grow up around monstrosities you should recognise the pain they cause. Surely they weren't that oblivious to what the Games meant to the Districts. They weren't just punishments towards the rebels of decades before, they were torture mechanisms. They would have to watch their children walk into an arena with just over a 4% chance of getting out alive, it was sick, wrong, and it had to stop. After this one. Let all of Panem know the pain of watching a child's death.

Johanna Mason turned back into her office and sat at her new velvet chair. She wasn't a bad person; she had just lost everything to the Capitol, whilst they had lost nothing.

The Capitol was in unrest, they were complaining already, a few months in and they were complaining. Apparently there wasn't enough food, clothes, and luxury for the ever consuming Capitol citizens. Johanna was sick of it, the citizens still didn't realise what had occurred. Nothing they knew could ever be again because the districts wouldn't make the items anymore, if the Capitol wanted more luxuries, they could make them themselves.

So they had to be shown what they did to the districts, then they would understand why the districts rose up against the capitol. Twice. After this they would know and things could really change, they could be fair, they would be good.

Johanna stood and walked to the window once again, just one more Games, then it would be all over.

* * *

><p>Katniss Everdeen was sitting in her house in the Victors Village with Peeta Mellark at her side, earlier on today they were called at their houses to tell them to watch the announcements being broadcast to the whole of Panem at exactly 8pm that night. The two of them sat in front of Katniss' television screen waiting for Johanna's familiar face to appear on their screens.<p>

Things may not be completely normal for both Katniss and Peeta, but they were on good terms and coping with the tragedies they had both faced.

They had their bad days; Peeta would turn violent, scary and dangerous. Those days would be when the nightmares brought on by the mental trauma the tracker jackers did to his mind crept up on him in the day time. Usually he could fight them, concentrate on his truths and ignore the anxiety caused by the "memories" but every now and then he wouldn't realise they were coming until it was too late.

Katniss would have nightmares every night, now a horrible mix of abandonment brought on by her mother and Gale's sudden departure from her life and death brought on by the violent deaths of her sister, father, and all the tributes from both the Games she took part in. They made her depressed most days, those days only Peeta could get her out of the most depressed situations. He was her hope and she was his.

"Do you know why we're here?" Peeta asked.

"No, no one would tell me when they phoned, they just kept saying to listen to the announcement and everything would become clear." Katniss replied.

Peeta and Katniss sat in silence for a little while whilst Peeta thought. What could be happening that even the Mockingjay couldn't know what was happening? He usually could work things out like this, he knew Johanna, she was on their side, she should be telling them thing, what could possibly be happening that would jeopardise this? He didn't like this one bit, something was up, and it couldn't be good.

The new Panem seal of all the districts and the Capitol merged together flickered onto the screen and Johanna started to address all of Panem.

"Good evening to you all, I am giving this mandatory announcement to you all at this time to introduce a situation to you all as this will affect everyone in Panem." Said Johanna, "As you know, the past 75 years has been dominated at around this time every year by The Hunger Games, and this year will be no exception."

Peeta and Katniss looked at each other with terrified, disgusted eyes. How could Johanna do this? Surely that power hadn't gone so far to her head that she though Snow's idea of the Hunger Games should be permanently reinstated. Isn't this exactly what they were fighting against?

Johanna spoke on. "Only this year will be different. Instead of two children from the twelve districts being reaped into the Games, the participants will be reaped from twelve divided sections of the Capitol," she looked straight into the camera, making sure that everywhere out there in the continent of Panem heard her words, "To make sure you all understand this, this year's Hunger Games will be comprised of Capitol children only. That is all for now, thank you, and goodnight."

And the screen went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>More to come hopefully in the not too distant future, I really want to finish this story, see where it takes me, so unlike the other story I'm attempting to finish I hopefully shouldn't get stuck as often. Reviews are always welcome; they really help me so if you have the time I would very much appreciate it :)<strong>_


End file.
